My Honey Bee
by Gothicthundra
Summary: It's senior year and Dave's inlisted the help of the football team to woo Kurt. Fluff.


A completely unrelated oneshot to Apologies... or perhaps a foreshadowing to senior year who knows.. hell maybe wishful thinking, lol.

Blake Shelton's Honey Bee: Music

**My Honey Bee**

**.  
><strong>

Dave took a deep slow breath, he was sweating like crazy. He stared at the lunch room doors like they were a cage of crazed animals. He was about to turn on his heel and leave... go home... possibly cry like a small child or some shit... but no. He closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Senior year was in full swing and this might be his last chance. He put his hand on the bar and stood there, thinking about the pros and cons of doing this. Cons: Everyone would know, he could face cold hard rejection, he could be killed for all he knew. Pros: Everyone would know, he could be accepted, he could get what he wanted.

.

"Dude... if we're gonna just stand here all freaking lunch, I'm gonna go get a taco," said Rashard, looking at his watch, "Cause we have like fifteen minutes left and I'm freaking hungry."

.

"Tony, can you shut up. The mans having a small break through," said Banks, scratching his head.

.

"Break down," corrected Jameson, fiddling with his guitar.

.

"Give me a freaking minute," snapped Dave.

.

"We gave you twenty... are we gonna do this or not?" asked Rashard.

.

"Dave... Dave, look at me," said Azimio with a sigh, finally standing from where he'd been sitting on the ground, "You'll be fine. We have your back... for fuck's sake were you freaking dancers."

.

"Maybe we should just join glee," whispered Banks to Rashard, "We're already singing and dancing... and its just kinda lame because we got no real excuses... I mean really we're just making idiots of ourselves and the whole school..."

.

"Can you two shut up, your gonna make Karofsky piss himself," sighed Jameson.

.

"Okay! Okay... lets do this... hit it," said Dave, clearing his throat, as the guys started playing their guitars and a few random people they'd kidnapped from band joined them.

.=.=.

"Who's getting serenaded?" asked Finn, eating his hot dog.

.

"... we're all here..." said Puck, looking around.

.

"If someones serenading... and their not in glee... they better freaking join," snapped Sam, glaring over everyone his eyes went wide, "Oh... my... god..."

.

"What's happening?" asked Mercedes, the girls looking around as well.

.

"This is... well okay its freaking bizzar," said Artie.

.

"Can David sing?" asked Kurt as the group headed towards them.

.

"Well to be honest we didn't hear him that well, but from the sounds of it.. yeah," said Tina, "They're headed our way."

.

"Why... " asked Mike, Santana snickered and Brittany covered her mouth.

.

"Oh my gaga... what..." asked Kurt as they girls smirked at him from either side.

.

"Hey... I know this song," nodded Finn happily.

.

"Its a good song," smiled Quinn as Rachel nodded.

.

"Wait... oh... Santana?" asked Rachel, Santana shook her head as Dave swooped around towards their side of the table. They girls giggled and Kurt's face was flushed.

.

"_Babe, I been thinkin' 'bout us_

_And you know I ain't good at this stuff,_

_But these feelings piling up won't give me no rest_,"

.

Sang Dave, no one seemed to piece in yet who Dave was singing too, but he managed to make eye contact with Kurt, who kept looking down, his face slowly going redder as Dave sang.

.

"_This might come out a little crazy_

_A little sideways, yeah maybe_

_I don't know how long it'll take me_

_But I'll do my best.._"

"_If you'll be my soft and sweet_

_I'll be your strong and steady_

_You be my glass of wine_

_I'll be your shot of whiskey_

_You be my sunny day_

_I'll be your shade tree_

_You be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee,"_

_.  
><em>

Kurt was laughing, okay so he was shaking a little.. this was terrifying.. shocking... and romantic as hell. He didn't even look at his friends, knowing the majority would have shit bricks by now. He did however take Dave's hand when he pulled him up into a slightly awkward dance. Kurt absentmindedly wondered what everyone's faces looked like, but he began to focus on Dave again.

.

"_Yeah that came out a little country_

_But every word was right on the money_

_And I got you smilin' honey right back at me,"_

_.  
><em>

Kurt looked at the ground as Dave beamed at him, he'd become accustomed but flustered at the sight of that smile over the summer and during PFLAG but it never stopped him from going a few shades redder.

.

"_Now hold on 'cause I ain't done_

_There's more where that came from_

_Well you know I'm just havin' fun_

_But seriously,"_

_.  
><em>

Dave spun Kurt as he sang the next part, enjoying dancing like idiots in the middle of the cafeteria... hell he'd forgotten that there was people at all.

.

"_If you'll be my Louisiana_

_I'll be your Mississippi_

_You be my little Forrest_

_I'll be your Robert Wright_

_You be my sugar baby_

_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee,"_

_.  
><em>

"He just made a composer reference that was not a part of that song," said Rachel in a quick whisper to anyone who was listening to her at the table. ¹

.

"I think Kurt noticed, his eyes are like.. huge," said Finn with a smirk.

.

"Is no one else realizing what the hell is going on here?" asked Mike his eyes bigger than the trays.

.

"You just... made a... oh wow," said Kurt his eyes wide as the football players kept playing as Dave and he stood there during the verse, "What are you doing David?"

.

"I heard about you and Blaine.. and I was hoping I could maybe... get you to agree to a date with me..." said Dave, with a hopeful shurg, Kurt smiled at him for a second before giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

.

"All you had to do is ask David... not serenade me in front of the whole school..." said Kurt, his face slightly pink now.

.

"Yeah... but this is more epic this way," said Dave as his part came up and he grabbed both of Kurt's hands.

.

"_Your kiss just said it all_

_I'm glad we had this talk_

_Nothin' left to do but fall in each other's arms_

_I could've said a "I love you"_

_Could've wrote you a line or two_

_Baby all I know to do_

_Is speak right from the heart,"_

"_If you'll be my Louisiana_

_I'll be your Mississippi_

_You be my Peter Pears_

_I'll be your Benjamin Britten _

_You be my sugar baby_

_I'll be your sweet iced tea_

_You be my honeysuckle_

_I'll be your honey bee," __²_

_.  
><em>

"He's in it for the win," said Rachel, beaming.

.

"He makes a culture reference and your hooked?" snapped Mercedes.

.

"Kurt like it... that's why no ones singing but the football teams backup," said Finn, pointing out that Kurt had pulled Dave into a heated kiss.

.

"Pft... he probably just googled 'famous gay couples' or something," said Puck with an eye roll, "I've done it..."

.

"For Blaine," smirked Santana.

'

"Duh... I om mean," Puck's eyes went wide, "No... no... I.. I have to go."

.

"I think we should get them a room," muttered Azimio as the music stopped and they stood next to New Directions, who nodded in agreement.

.

**END**

1. Robert Wright and George Forrest where life partners who worked on composing music for television, plays, and media together for more than 70 years.

2. Benjamin Britten was a composer and Peter Pears was a singer.


End file.
